Derp
by 33CHANCESinONE
Summary: Finn gets drunk mistaking one person for another. Finn/Kurt and slight Finchel. Short-ish ONESHOT


**Sorry for any mispellings or whatever. Please enjoy.**

Finn doesn't consider himself a drinker, but when Burt offered him a sip during the game. He couldn't just say no. To Finn saying no to Burt whenever he offers something is like saying no to a cool kid. The first sip settles in his mouth and is tempted to get water, but his brain sounds like Mercedes.

"Sit your white ass down." His Mercedes like brain commands. He nods to himself and takes another sip, but this sip is longer then the first one. The next thing he knows he is already downing a second beer.

"You're a real drink there Finn." Burt laughs and pats his back. "I promise I won't tell Carole." He winks.

"Y-Yuh fanks." Finn smiles like a dope.

"You're lucky I'm the only part of your brain that's still sober." The Mercedes voice replied. She gives him the 'mmm mmm mmm' thing he never understood.

"I think you should go lay down." Burt said sounding a bit concerned.

"Mmmmhmmmm." Finn says and he walks downstairs to his room. Well, it's not his room entirely. He shares a room with Kurt. Kurt was reading some "chick's" magazine on his bed. When Finn missed a few steps, it caught Kurt's attention and he looked up at Finn. Kurt gave the foreign air a whiff and then gagged.

"I can smell that you aren't sober."

"Ya got that right missy." The Mercedes voice said to Finn once again.

"Derrrrp." Finn replied.

"Nice vocabulary." Kurt said, he walked over to the steps to help get Finn near his bed.

"Now if you don't mind I'm going to play some music." Kurt said turning on the iPod stereo. Finn was just watching Kurt. Kurt turned around and suddenly Rachel came out of the blue.

"Hey Finn." She smiled that self-proclaimed "Broadway Gold Star" Smile or whatever.

"Heyy." Finn replied. A few minutes of silence engulfed them.

"We should take this golden opportunity to make out." Rachel suggested happily.

"Kkkkay." Finn smiled, he patted his legs as a motion for Rachel to sit her hot behind on and let the making out ensue. She smiled at him like the naughty little girl she was and sat down. He placed a hand on her thigh and she beamed at him and giggled.

"It's been a while, Finn." She whispered.

"Yeaaahh it hasss." Finn whispered back hotly.

She was the first to act and kissed him tenderly. He just followed what she was doing.

"You're such a great kisser Finn." Rachel said in between kisses.

"I know right." Finn gloated.

"Finally you're startin' to sober up." The Mercedes voice said, it sounded really happy for some reason.

"Strawberry is totally your flavor." Finn commented.

"I know right." She giggled. Finn thought about how strawberries where his new favorite fruit when he remembered something.

"_Mom can I please look around the store. Grocery shopping is really boring and I want to take a look around the games. Puck said some new shooter game came out. So can I go?" Finn asked nicely. Carole frowned at him._

"_You know you always beg to go there and when we go home somehow it's my fault that we forgot to buy one of your snacks or something." She scolded. _

"_If you don't mind, . I was hoping Finn could help me find a gift for someone." Kurt asked, "It's near the make up." He added. Carole smiled at him sweetly._

"_Okay you two run along now." She said as she walked into the spices aisle of the store._

"_How did you do that, dude?" Finn asked._

"_It's makeup Finn. That should explain everything." Kurt replied a bit confident._

"_Whatever since the game stuff is near the makeup I'm gonna go there." Finn said, "Oh yeah I almost forgot, but thanks Kurt." Finn smiled. Kurt was a bit occupied in some strawberry lip gloss and he looked up at Finn._

"_You're welcome." Kurt smiled._

"OH SWEET JESUS." Finn said pushing Rachel off him. Finn closed his eyes for a second and then looked at "Rachel". Rachel was long gone and there sat Kurt in his lap.

Another silence came back in the room.

"Is everything okay in there?" Burt called down.

"Yeah totally, it's so normal in here that it's weird." Finn called out. He earned himself a smack on the head from Kurt.  
"Smooth one drunky." Kurt insulted.

"Yeah I think I'll use that in more then one occasion." He replied laughing. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Do you wanna do that again?" Finn asked.

"I thought you would never ask." Kurt grinned as he wrapped his arms around Finn's neck.

"Derp." Finn said in response to Kurt's kiss.

* * *

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
